My heαring dαmage
by Renne.M
Summary: Capítulo II: Tal vez, el reloj para mí ya no volvería a marcar nunca la misma hora. Esa hora cuando sentí mi corazón desmoronarse al sentir ahora, a quién pertenecía mi corazón...-Amuto-. A.U
1. Advenediza

**Nombre****: **You are my hearing damage.

**Autora: **Renne;M.

**Notas: **Ñam. Y muchos de ustedes no me perdonan por no actualizar Mademoiselle Juliette, cierto, lo sé. Pero quisiera desahogarme un poquito escribiendo este fic. Dedicado a todas aquellas personas; que en su vida; han tenido alguna decepción amorosa… contado por Amu.

* * *

**1. Advenediza…/(L)**

* * *

"_No es tan fácil encontrar las palabras y mucho menos expresarlas como una quiere…"_

Naunet Llanes.

* * *

Me despierto, el entrometido sol hace hasta lo imposible por que en las pupilas me duela. Trato de no hacer caso, hasta que desde debajo escucho cómo mi madre me llama para desayunar. Tan rápido como me duché, me cambié, salí.

Soy Amu Hinamori, tengo quince años; entraré a una nueva preparatoria, más cercana a mi casa, y en una nueva ciudad. Lo cuál, me es decepcionante, pero ¿a quién no? Se tienen que poner bien los pantalones para no tener miedo el primer día.

No me extraña mi puta reputación, por que en realidad nunca fui una de esas chicas mega populares, lindas, o de esas resbalosas que andan siempre tras el más popular del salón, nunca me interesó.

Yo siendo una chica de ya quince años, no me preocupo mucho en mi aspecto personal, o en las atracciones que pueda tener hacia el sexo masculino. Mi madre ha dicho que soy extraña y que algún día hubiera deseado ser como yo. Fuerte. Independiente. Que estaba más que orgullosa de que no me dejara llevar simplemente por todo lo que se me ponía enfrente.

Mientras camino, me detengo a pensar en qué diré. Me presentaré, pero ya, no puedo hacer nada más, por que no conozco a nadie, ni sé quién es alguien. En la otra escuela era un fantasma, un cero a la izquierda, y nunca me interesó ser un cien a la derecha. Tampoco me importó el ¿qué dirán? Nunca he tenido un novio, nunca he dado un primer beso, nunca he tenido mi primera vez.

Sin arrepentirme nunca de ello.

No alardeo de lo que nunca he tenido, como me ha tocado ver a muchas. Ni siquiera en los retos he besado a alguien, por que nunca me interesó hacerlo. Soy a favor del amor verdadero. Así que voy a esperar solamente hasta que el chico adecuado llegue, sin importar cuánto tenga que esperar para lograrlo.

No me voy a dejar llevar simplemente por que uno me venga y me prometa la luna el cielo y el sol. Sólo es una promesa, me basta saberlos capaces de prometer algo que no me podrán cumplir.

Aún así, me considero una chica romántica, aunque nunca lo haya demostrado, quiero darle todo sin pedir nada a cambio a la persona con la que esté. Amar es sentirse la persona más infinitamente irreal del mundo. Amor, dicen los que saben, es un chispazo que nace del pecho, que surge como una gran explosión y que nadie sabe el por qué.

Bien; alcanzo a divisar el enorme edificio frente a mí, empiezo a sentir las piernas de gelatina, pero ¿quién no en su primer día? No soy tarada ni mucho menos, quiero llegar con una actitud relajada y tal vez hasta refrescante.

Quiero caminar por si algún día decido regresar con él… no me olvide del camino. Pero sobre todo, las instalaciones son de lo mejor, dicen que los mejores profesores se encuentran en la academia Seiyo, a la cuál, empiezo a entrar justo en ese mismo instante…

* * *

_The violet hour…/(8)_

* * *

-Chicos; hoy está con nosotros una nueva compañera, su nombre… bueno, dejaré que ella lo diga-. El profesor dejó de hablar, habiendo la puerta de golpe, dejándome entrever. Caminé decididamente hacia la barda que separa el escritorio de los demás pupitres. Sentía las inescrutables miradas de todos sobre mí. Debería calmarme ¿cierto? Oh esperen, si tuviera más calma, estaría muerta.

Nunca me ha interesado que la gente me vea como un bicho raro, después de todo mi color de cabello no es muy normal que digamos, mis ojos color dorado no son de verdad, o tal vez, el estúpido disfraz al que mi madre quiso llamar 'atuendo perfecto para tu primer día de escuela' es lo que los tiene viéndome como si fuera el primer mono cilíndrelo que se les pone enfrente.

-Soy Amu Hinamori, tengo quince años, y espero llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes-. Dije lo más rápido, tratando no atropellar las palabras una tras otras.

La gente murmuraba cosas que mis oídos percibía como 'no me interesa'. Nunca he tenido miedo a que se burlen de mí. Por que si no te ríes de ti misma, la gente puede creer que eres amargada.

Oí diferentes gritillos de una chica de cabellos rubios y largos, pequeña, seguro la más pequeña de toda la clase, de ojos dorados como los míos que al parecer se había enloquecido con mi anterior presentación, observé a todo el salón. Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, un chico precioso de ojos carmesíes y cabellos dorados, sacado de un aparador de muñecos de porcelana.

Una chica de cabellos violáceos y ojos dorados, un chico de cabellos verdoso y ojos azules, una chica de coletas pequeñas castañas y ojos azabaches, una chica de largas coletas doradas y ojos purpuras. Pero por sobre todo, no pude dejar de despegar mi vista de un chico, uno en particular…

Sus cabellos eran rebeldes; azules como el cielo de la larga noche, y un par de pozos azules como el cielo pero tan intensos como el anches del mar, inescrutables e inexorables. Mientras su mirada seguía adjunta a la mía, como un estado inverosímil del tiempo espacio, sintiendo cómo cada vez más rápido se me iba la respiración sintiéndome intoxicada con tan profundo ojos divisándome sin despegar nunca la mirada.

Tan intenso mirarlo, que de tanta belleza daba escalofríos verlos.

¿Es normal que ya no respire? ¿Qué mi cabeza de vueltas? ¿Qué sienta como mi corazón se estrecha cada vez más? Tal vez si sea así, y da miedo. –Bien señorita, se sentará detrás de Fujisaki-. Y me señaló un banco vació detrás de la chica de cabellos violáceos, a la derecha de el chico castaño y a la izquierda de… mi peor pesadilla.

Pero; ¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa? Era solamente un compañero de clase, nada de qué preocuparme ¿Verdad?, **¿Verdad? **Mientras analizo bien la situación en mi cabeza, noto cómo el chico ha dejado de mirarme, siento cómo mi corazón vuelve a latir.

Y reúno el valor suficiente en todo mi cuerpo, intentando mandar la mayor parte a mis piernas que aún no reaccionan. Dejo la mochila a un lado del pupitre y me siento sobre el. Intentando no desviar la mirada hacia la izquierda, podré mirar a todos lados… menos allá.

Dicen que el primer amor empieza con hormigueos en el estómago, con ciertos latidos desesperados en el corazón. Las denominadas 'mariposas en el estómago' pero tales sensaciones nunca llegan.

Y no pienso esperar a que lleguen. –Comenzaremos con la lectura de hoy: Romeo y Julieta-. Comienza el profesor, ¿literatura? Era buena en ella, además, el libro era de los que superaban mis expectativas y hacían a mis sentidos vibrar… pensar tan sólo en el simple hecho de poder tener un amor imposible… de ser aquella pequeña doncella escondida en la torre que no conoce nada del mundo y que oye los canticos de lo pájaros sobre su balcón… esperando a su verdadero gran amor…

No sé cuánto tiempo me he pasado así… divagando… observado la ventana en vez del libro. -¿Quiere alguno de ustedes recitar las últimas líneas que he leído sólo para comprobar que está poniendo atención… señorita Hinamori?-. …sin que ella supiera realmente lo que era el mundo real, sin adentrarse a él, y que al final… sólo terminó por sufrir. Ouch. Sentí el codazo de alguien en mi brazo, me giré sin percatarme nunca de quién se trataba.

El chico peli-azul me estaba llamado, indicándome que mirara al profesor. –Repita las últimas líneas, Hinamori-. Me llamó el profesor, en qué iban? Mi libro no había cambiado a partir del penúltimo capítulo. Esto era vergonzoso, no quería ser recordada como la chica que no había podido recitar unas líneas del libro. Pero no sabía en qué página iban, y nadie era tan amable como para decírmelo por lo bajo, que vergüenza.

–Oh aquí… mi infructuoso intento por abandonar esta carne hastiada de vida. Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo… ojos, dad vuestro último vistazo. Labios; puertas del aliento, dar vuestro último aliento… dad vuestro último beso…-. El chico recitó todo tal y perfectamente como estaba escrito en el libro sin nunca voltear a verlo. Me miró de reojo y retiró la vista más rápido en lo que yo había reaccionado.

-Se salvó, Hinamori-. Espetó el profesor, volviendo a recitar lo que restaba del libro…

* * *

_Colores…/(K)_

* * *

La primera hora se pasó nada rápida. Pero ya no me sentía tan mal como al principio… quise agradecerle al chico por haberme salvado de mi infructuoso intento por ser una estudiante soñadora. Lo peor del caso, es que nunca me había pasado, al menos no en público, pero yo que más podía hacer… no podía detener el tiempo… y darle pausa, regresar, y hacer todo de nuevo. Simplemente no podía.

Seguía química, nunca me desagradó, pero ahora que sería combinada con física y biología no era nada fácil. La chica rubia, Rima, se había la parecer encariñado conmigo. –Amu-chan, dime, ¿cómo era tu antigua escuela?-. Me pregunta, brincando hasta el asiento, la profesora entró rápidamente, venía algo atrasada, pero al parecer, a nadie le interesaba.

Aquí las cosas eran diferentes, si un profesor entra tarde nadie dice nada, nadie reclama, nadie acude a dirección para preguntar por qué había pasado aquello… nada… y era patéticamente extraño por que algo se tenia que hacer… se tenía que acabar con ese problema de una vez por todas. Aunque no quisieran hacerlo. O tal vez si querían hacerlo; pero les daba miedo ponerlo en práctica.

Como fura, a mi no me daba miedo.

-Los alquinos tienen tres enlaces-. Dictaba la maestra, sin darse cuenta de que alguno no le prestaban atención alguna. Pasaban papelitos por lo bajo de los pupitres para no ser descubiertos, dejé de escribir por un momento, y dedicarme sólo a escuchar. –Hey…-. Me susurró alguien por lo bajo, detrás de mí. Giré la cabeza para verificar de quién se trataba, era la chica peli-violácea, Fujisaki era su apellido. –Soy Nadeshiko, es un placer, disculpa por no presentarme antes, el profesor me poner de nervios-. Sonrió.

-Soy Amu, veo por qué los pone de tan mal humor-. Sonrió, soltando una pequeña carcajadita leve. –Dígame señorita Hinamori, ¿Cuántos enlaces tiene los alquinos, los alcanos y los alquenos?-. Preguntó la maestra asustándome. ¿Cómo era posible? Dos llamadas de atención en un día? Definitivamente hoy no es mi día. –Em…-. Espeté, sin saber realmente la respuesta de ese cuestionamiento.

-Pues no sé maestra, además ¿Para qué me van a servir a mí los alquiños y todos esos si no quiero saber nada de la química como carrera elegida?-. Espeté sinceramente, no era rebelde, simplemente expresaba libremente mi punto de opinión.

No había nada de malo en aquello, sentí cómo todos me miraban con caras raras, era de esperarse, de nuevo sus miradas se incrustan en la única cabeza rosa de la clase.

-Ah… no sé… ¡tal vez para pasar la materia!-. Gritó enfurecida, golpeó el escritorio con el libro, saliendo del salón, dejando caer la puerta. Los demás presentes sólo se dedicaron a seguir en sus propios trabajos… sin hacer nada por llamarla… por decirle a alguien que fuera a buscarla. Para qué. Al final todos terminaron relajándose y no hacer nada…

El resto de la clase se fue volando…

* * *

_Blah, blah, blah…/(li)_

* * *

Finalmente era receso; generalmente acostumbraba comer sola, pero este día de todo me ha pasado, seguido de esto:

-Hola-. Habla una chica parada a un lado de mí. Me encontraba en las gradas del estadio de futbol viendo a los chicos jugar, alcé la vista para ver quién era. Era la chica de largas coletas rubias y ojos púrpuras. Me sonrió, como esperando una respuesta. –Hola-. Contesté casi sin ánimos, ser reprendida dos veces seguidas en la mañana no era la mejor manera de empezar bien un ciclo escolar. No lo era.

-¿Deprimida? Sé lo que se siente… el primer día que entré a esta escuela me hicieron casi lo mismo que a ti, sólo que con una que otra broma, soy Utau Hoshina, tú eres Amu ¿no?-. Habló directamente fijando su vista en los chicos mientras corrían. Que desperdicio. Era una broma de los estudiantes molestar a los de nuevo ingreso, que fastidio… -Si, mucho gusto… ¿seguirán así?-. Pregunto, si planean seguir así, no creo poder resistir mucho en este ambiente.

-Si, pero te acostumbrarás a todo, como en todo, sólo no hagas caso, a la larga terminarán aburriéndose de no triunfar…-. Dijo sonriendo… -Sabes…-. Habló vacilante. –Eres la primera chica con la que hablo-. Me dice, no dejo que mis facciones e vean sorprendidas, pero en realidad lo estoy. La chica es muy linda y simpática, supongo que no todo debe deberse a eso… el timbre sonó para regresar a clases…

No quería, seguramente habría otro chico el cuál me molestaría y haría que el profesor me llamara la atención…

* * *

_Noche de entierro…/(U)_

* * *

Las demás clases pasaron rápidamente hasta que la última estaba ya en su apogeo, faltaban diez minutos para salir.

Utau estaba sentada enseguida de mí. Al otro lado, el chico de mirada zafiro. Ya ni atención le prestaba, pero pude lograr observar algo. El chico se llamaba Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Al parecer, era el chico más popular de toda la escuela.

Cada una de las chicas de las instalaciones andaban tras él, sólo las más lindas le llamaban por su nombre, las demás sólo decía un Tsuikiyomi-kun, o sama, dependiendo de qué tan avergonzadas estuvieran.

Patético.

Lo era, por que parecía pequeñas moscas persiguiendo miel como si no tuvieran nada más que hacer. El chico era guapo, no podía negarlo, pero podría casi asegurar que no tenía la cabeza suficiente para saber lo que quería, en fin.

Yo no soy nadie para criticar… que más daba, allá ellas y su problemática social enfermiza por seguir al chico. Me enderecé en el asiento, me sentía incómoda, su mirada me detonaba desde hacía unos minutos.

No me ponía nerviosa, para nada, sólo que quería saber ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Sólo por ser la chica nueva y desadaptada que no sabe casi nada? Al diablo, si sólo por eso me veía con esas facciones tan penetrantes, yo pasaba. Pero decidí que era mejor no prestarle atención al asunto. La clase era de lo más aburrido, pero como si me importara…

Sentí que algo me golpeaba el hombro y caía al piso. Era un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro partes, venía del asiento de Tsukiyomi. Giré para verlo después de recogerlo. Sonrió, linda sonrisa… no puedo negarlo… el papel tenía una misiva pequeña; rezaba así:

"_**Al parecer… todos están divertido con el nuevo juguete, ¿Estás disfrutando tu primer año?"**_

¿A qué se refería?¿Yo era como un nuevo juguete? Lo escribí:

"_**Entonces; ¿soy el pequeño bufón de la corte? ¿Así son siempre así? ¿Sigues tú? Por que si es así… puedes irte despidiendo de esto" **_

Y le tiré el papel al pupitre, lo leyó rápidamente soltando una risita socarrona, que me gustó. Aguarden, ¿yo dije eso? Si, lo dije, oh que bien se siente. Volvió a tirar el papel después de escribir en él:

"_**No soy igual que la bola de retrasados estos, ni Utau… somos las únicas personas normales aquí, somos los únicos que no se comportan como idiotas. Además yo nunca le haría algún mal a una dama… **_

_**--**_

_**Forjándote un sueño, el brillo de la luz desciende lentamente, el capullo se abrió y todo abandonó, oprimiendo esos sueños que eran para ti, absorbiéndolos como partículas en el aire que se debilitan en un silencioso caminar…**_

_**--**_

_**Recuerda Amu: los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia… del mismo modo que se consumen… el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz.**_

_**Besos."**_

Leí las líneas una y otra vez… el último verso era de Romeo y Julieta, pero el otro no era algo que yo hubiese leído antes…

El timbre sonó.

* * *

I can make you feel special…/(um)

* * *

Apenas llegué a mi casa, me acosté boca-abajo en la cama. Leyendo de nuevo, cada una de las líneas del papel…

Fueron los diez minutos más lindos de mi vida…

"_Muchos dicen que le primer amor es el más hermoso; que los demás… son simplemente para olvidar… pero creo que es la primera vez que sufres tanto…"_

* * *

"_No es tan fácil encontrar las palabras y mucho menos expresarlas como una quiere…"_

* * *

**LoL, ahora, para que ustedes entiendan el por qué de hacer este fic, les va mi humilde historia:**

**Cuando yo entré a la preparatoria… no tenía muchas expectativas buenas sobre cómo sería mi vida de ahí en adelante. Todos son mayores que yo, todos saben más cosas que yo. No esperaba mucho realmente, pero un día iluminada como una inverosímil luz blanca… la tristeza apareció. Imaginen que yo soy Amu y que Ikuto es la persona a la que he estado amando en secreto y que por razones de integridad, no pienso revelar en nombre.**

**El capítulo es muy light, ese fue mi primer día en la preparatoria… cada una de las palabras son ciertas, yo no miento acerca de esta historia. De ustedes dependerá si me creen o no. Esta persona; fue la primer persona en herir mi corazón, fue la primera persona que realmente me gustó, y la primera que realmente me hizo sufrir.**

**Saludos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Besos

**Nombre: **You are my hearing damage.

**Autora: **Renne;M.

**Notas: **LOL, ahora; ustedes dirán que el primer capítulo es muy corto y simple, tomen en cuenta que sólo fue mi primer día… lo demás, lo realmente feo viene… AHORA. Sí, golpéenme todo lo que quieran, pero soy demasiado sentimental en la escuela. Habrá varias cosas que tal vez no entiendan pero las pondré al final del cap. Para que lo comprendan. À plus.

* * *

**2. Besos.[K]**

"_¿Se puede vivir pensando siempre en otra persona?"_

Paulina Mônckeberg.

* * *

El día siguiente, aguarden. Ustedes esperan que pase algo lindo ¿verdad? Si lo quieren, pues lo tendrán, si no lo quieren, no lo tendrán, esto es al más puro estilo bizarro.

Cuando salí de mi casa a la mañana siguiente ni siquiera me preocupé por decirles a mis padres que ya me iba. Llevaba el papel del día anterior en la mochila, sería mi segundo día, esperaba que por lo menos me fuera mejor que al inicio.

Mientras caminé por el parque observé cómo había una pareja en una banca blanca besándose, y soy consciente de que soy una boba por quedármeles viendo como idiota. Pero… era extraño; a todos les gusta el amor, todos mueren por el amor. ¿Por qué yo no?

¿Soy la única rara niña desadaptada que no ha dado su primer beso a los quince años?

Pues así me sentía, como el único chivo expiatorio del planeta. Pero ¿no tenía por qué ser así, verdad? No, claro que no, y desde el día de hoy, eso me iba a importar un bendito cacahuate. Porque me concentraré en mis estudios, haré solamente lo que me haga salir adelante.

Después de todo, el amor no me va a dar de comer.

Hoy tenía clases de matemáticas al inicio, las mesas son para cuatro personas, lo cual significa que tendré que soportar las bromas de tres integrantes más. Dios, es decir, no entiendo que tiene de divertido abusar de los chicos nuevos.

Realmente no entiendo el qué. Cuando llegué a la escuela eran cerca de las siete y media de la mañana, las clases comienzan a las ocho, ni siquiera me había percatado de que era muy temprano.

En el patio las bancas se encontraban debajo de frondosos árboles, decidí que por inercia sería lindo descansar un rato ahí. Cuando me senté en la banca, sentí el aire colarse por mis mechones rosáceos y por mi falda.

Cerré los ojos, intentando disipar todas las cosas que habían pasado.

Sentía varios escalofríos recorrerme el cuerpo, pero sabía que no eran de frío… sabía que no era así, y pretendía no saberlo, pero era más que concreta la respuesta.

Lo supe desde el momento aquel tan agónico momento en el que nuestras pieles se rozaron al intercambiar miradas en una broma que una hoja me jugó.

Y ya no supe más desde ahí.

El papel era demasiado comprometedor podían decirse muchas cosas sobre él, pero no podía dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación sin saber realmente la connotación de la cuál provenía. Y de repente, todo se enfrió, como si la felicidad del mundo se esfumara.

Yo no era de esas.

No era de aquella personas que por un amor, se desvelan noches incansables, en falacias que el alba les juega hasta que sus sombras, notadas en la lejanía jamás vuelven a juntarse…

Lo supe desde aquel momento en el que vi su mirar resplandeciente luminoso y cristalino, como las lágrimas que nunca nadie me verá soltar. Menos por él.

No por alguien como él, alguien que con tanta inmadurez impregnada en casi una de sus facciones utópicamente se creyera más que un rey.

No necesitaba creerlo, por ya la misma sociedad se había encargado malamente de hacérselo notar. Es decir; sí, era guapo, ni siquiera yo podía negarlo, pero la gente a veces pienso que actúa precipitada y erróneamente.

Como todos decían que era súper guapo, él venía a vanagloriarse de lo que todos le decían que era. Me volví al reloj, Oh 7:45, estúpido tiempo que avanza como una tortuga.

Subí las escaleras para llegar al salón y sentarme ahí de una vez. –Buenos días-. Saludé a los dos chicos que estaban en el salón, el de cabellos castaños y el de mirada escarlata.

-Buenos días, Hinamori-san-. Me saludó el de ojos escarlatas, el otro sonrió como si hubiera visto una bruja con una cebolla. Ya íbamos a empezar. Bueno, como fuera. –Hola-. Saludó el otro chico.

-Hola-. Saludé como última respuesta para ir a sentarme a un lugar apartado, esperando que nadie, salvo Utau se sentara conmigo. Pero me resigné al hecho de saber que… nada más y nada menos, las mesas eran para cuatro personotas, osea, tres personotas más conmigo.

* * *

_**Supermassive black hole(um)**_

* * *

El día casi se me pasó volando…

No había pasado nada interesante en las clases. Utau no había ido a la escuela, quisiera suponer que fue por algún impedimento, lo único de lo cual estoy segura es que Ikuto seguía enseguida de mí.

Lo sabía desde esta mañana que me saludó con un beso en la comisura de los labios ASEGURANDO que era en la mejilla.

Y no me hubiera molestado, si hubiera sido alguien de confianza o alguien que no alardea. Pero la realidad era que fue de él, y no de otro.

El chico, Tadase, se había acercado mucho a mí, lo consideraba una extraordinaria persona.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Fueron sus palabras exactas, y no pude resistirme al encanto de esos hermosos ojos azules. Pude haber supuesto que Tadase y yo seríamos los únicos en esa mesa, pero por un momento olvidé patéticamente que eran mesas comunitarias.

-Claro.

Y como si los grados de auto-inculque no existieran para nada en mí, lo solté como cualquier niña boba que lo ama.

-¡Ikutoooooooooooooo!-. Gritó una chica detrás de él, abrazándolo posesivamente y… ¿Mordiéndole el cuello? Ikuto sólo se asperó ante tal acto, y la chica nos miró fijamente con rostro de _soy la mejor._

-Saaya te he dicho que no hagas eso.

Algo se removió dentro de mí.

Lo demás transcurrió sin escalas.

* * *

**Mind restless.(U)**

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi casa, no quería comer, no quería hacer nada. Sólo quería saber que era aquello que se había removido en mi pecho, y sus palabras de despedida:

Caminaba, sin rumbo fijo más que el de la salida, y entonces, divisé tu silueta, justo por donde yo tenía que pasar, platicando con Kukai y Saaya. Repudié el día en el que ese camino tenía que ser el mío, para juntarse justo con el tuyo.

Pasé por enseguida, _ignorando la emanación de mi ser, intentando enfatizar todo lo que en mí existe para que al final, no lo vean._

-Amu.

Dijiste, o al menos la paradoja que mi subconsciente creó para hacerme creer que había evocado mi nombre. Volteé sin mucha ceremonia, fijando mi mirada en la tuya, tan profunda y silenciosa. Sonreíste.

-¿No te despedirás, querida?

¿Querida? ¿Saaya diciéndome eso?

Si me lo preguntan, Saaya es una de esas chicas que muestra las pantaletas debajo de la falda, de esas que se amarran la camiseta con un nudito cada vez que sus pezones tienen frío sólo para hacer notar lo súper-dotadas que están. De esas que usan sostenes de colores debajo de una blusita blanca.

Una resbalosa. Una zorra.

¿Ardida? Un poco, pero si ustedes como yo, vieran todo lo que hace… dirían lo mismo. Al tiempo que me acercaba, ella abrazó a Ikuto y le dio una palmada en el trasero a Kukai, dejando "su marca" o al menos eso se me figura.

-Hasta luego.

Después me acerqué a ellos, primero a Kukai que era el que estaba libre, despidiéndome levemente, después me acerqué a Saaya que al parecer no pretendía soltar a Ikuto para despedirse de mí.

Ikuto por su parte se retiró de Saaya y se despidió de mí por su propia cuenta.

-Te veo mañana.

Y me guiñaste un ojo…

Entonces, _corrí, corrí hasta que me ardieran los pulmones_ a mi casa. Apenas saludé a mi madre.

Subí a mi cuarto…

Y aquí es donde me la he pasado toda la tarde, esperando que por algún extraño milagro alguien me diga qué fue lo que se movió en mi pecho cuando él me guiñó el ojo.

Perdí el ordenador, esperando que por alguna casualidad, él estuviera conectado. Y en efecto, me dijo que _siempre estaría ahí, para mí, esperándome._

_**Amu ha iniciado sesión.**_

_**Amu says:**_

_-Hola Ren._

_**Xx_Ren_xX says:**_

_-¡Hola, Amu! Cómo te ha ido en tu nueva escuela, ¿ya conociste a algún chico?_

_**Amu says:**_

_-…_

_**Xx_Ren_xX says:**_

_-Entiendo… ¿pero todo está bien por allá?_

_**Amu says:**_

_-La escuela es un asco, y te extraño demasiado…_

_**Xx_Ren_xX says:**_

_-Yo también te extraño, pero piensa que es una buena oportunidad para cambiar de todo lo que viviste acá, piensa que todo se revertirá y que ahora tu vida va a ser perfecta._

**Amu says:**

_Gracias Ren, no sabes lo grandioso e importante que eres para mí._

**Xx_Ren_xX says:**

_Claro que lo sé, porque tú lo eres el doble para mí._

**Amu says:**

_Tengo que irme, mi madre me llama._

**Xx_Ren_xX says:**

_Bueno, cuídate, sabes que te adoro, bye, bye._

_**Xx_Ren_xX ha cerrado sesión.**_

Podría ser, tal vez si estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo. De mi casi hermano. Rosseau lo dijo una vez: _Es demasiado fácil enamorarnos entre hermanos. Porque lo hermanos son lo más parecido que encontramos a nosotros mismos. Y el hombre se ama a sí mismo._

Pero quién sabe. Mi madre no me dio tiempo de preguntarle siquiera como estaba a Ren. Él tiene quince años también, está en otra escuela muy separada a la mía. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona. Pero él me ha contado todo sobre él y yo le he contado todo sobre mí.

Con nosotros no había lugar a dudas para nada. Ni de nada; no nos podíamos ocultar nada. Pero yo quería saber por qué me había dado ese retortijón…

* * *

**Bésame así sin compasión. Quédate en mí sin condición.(K)**

* * *

-Necesito que vayas al supermercado a hacerme unas compras, por favor-.

Esa, es mi madre. La que no me da mi espacio. La que no me da siquiera el tiempo para respirar cuando ya quiere que yo le haga otra tarea. Aguaren; dime ¿_Mi madre_? oh, lo siento soy una tonta, mi madrea adoptiva.

Si, soy adoptada, tal vez ella piensa que yo no lo sé, pero claro que lo sé, he ido de aquí para allá por catorce años. Además explíquenme como si es mi madre biológica ella es castaña y la demás familia igual, y yo tengo un cabello fucsia.

¿Lógica? Yo creo que sí.

El supermercado me queda a dos calles de mi casa, es algo que por lo menos agradezco de este gran cambio. Por un momento olvidé lo del retortijón. Supongo que le he estado dando mucha importancia como si él realmente me gustara.

Pero que idiotez, pude haber utilizado todo ese buen tiempo desperdiciado en estudiar química orgánica que buena falta me hacía, o en leer _Cien años de soledad_ ya que me debían poner examen mañana sobre eso.

Entré al supermercado tomé una canastilla para colocar todo lo que iba a llevar. Veamos, salsa de tomate, condimentos, pasta, albóndigas empaquetadas, cebollas, ajos. Me provocaron unos duraznos, me dirigí al área de frutas, cuando tomé el durazno, sentí que estaba recién cortado y lavado. Y el mismo efecto resbaloso del agua hizo que cayera.

Y justo cuando voy a agarrarlo. Una mano se topa con la mía.

-¿Amu?

Oh genial, gracias Alá, conspiras en mi contra.

Bien hagamos como que por un momento yo hago caso y me sorprendo igual que él, aunque quisiera romperle ahí mismo esos dientes tan perfectos que tiene.

-¿Ikuto?

Sobre actuado, sí lo sé. Pero sonó convincente.

-Comiendo duraznos eh, buena elección.

Y colocó la fruta dentro de mi canastilla.

-Si bueno soy amante de la fruta. Me tengo que ir.

-Espera, yo también tengo que irme, te acompaño a tu casa.

Pagamos las cosas, y salimos de ahí. Mientras caminábamos platicaba muchas cosas ni siquiera me daba tiempo de analizar las situaciones.

-Y… te agrada la escuela?

Oh mierda, esa pregunta iba dirigida a mí… qué quieren que le responda, ya sé me tiraré a sus brazos y le diré, si pero te amo más a ti, oh sí eso haré.

-Sí, supongo que es… linda, a su estilo correccional.

Rió entre dientes mostrándome sus relucientes dientes perfectos y blancos. Y sabía que era el momento perfecto para preguntarle sobre Saaya, todo sobre todo. Pero cómo plantear la pregunta sin parecer una más. Sería imposible considerando el número de promiscuas que ya habían buscado la misma pregunta.

Y decidí que podía actuar como mí misma y decirlo. Sin pelos en la lengua.

-Saaya es… novia tuya, cierto?-. Sencillo y concreto, es lo único que agradezco de mí.

-Saaya? Claro que no.

… Claro, ¿ven mi problema?

-Ajá…-. Contesté sarcásticamente. Él volvió a reír.

-Es enserio.

-Si Ikuto, lo que digas.

Yo misma me reí de la idiotez que acababa de decir.

-La conozco desde el jardín de niños; somos como una especie de hermanos, sólo que más unidos. Es una chica linda, lo admito, pero sinceramente no es mi tipo.

La entrada de mi casa me estaba esperando ya.

-Me tengo que ir…

-Adiós.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió caminando como si no hubiera hablado de nada conmigo… como si no nos conociéramos.

* * *

**Loca, loca vete. Quién es el que te pone a vibrar… (L)**

* * *

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de la casa de Utau, tenía que saber algo. De lo que yo apenas me había dado cuenta…

-¿Diga?-. Contestaron del otro lado.

-Utau; tengo que decirte algo.

-Que pasa Amu, está todo bien?

-No…

Y apenas como lo pensé, se lo dije, inverosímil y rápido, como si hubiera temido ser escuchada.

-Me gusta Ikuto.

Y dicho esto, le colgué. Sólo esperaba que mañana ella fuera a la escuela…

* * *

"_Dicen que el primer amor es el más hermoso, pero creo que es la primera vez que sufrí tanto"_

* * *

"_No es tan fácil encontrar las palabras y mucho menos expresarlas como una quiere…"_

* * *

**Ahora hasta risa debería de darme haberme comportado así, al estar ya en tercero de secundaria. Ah, sí, estos dos primeros capítulos, fueron de la secundaria, el próximo igual, pero a partir del tercero comienza todo. Así que denme chance, de leer mi diario (oh si tengo uno ¬¬) y ver que más pasó, quise borrar todos esos recuerdos, pero con un diario contigo, es imposible.**

**Anyway, Jóune Roméo… en… 5 días nOn. **

**Saludos!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
